The Real Teela
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Ever wonder why Teela is the way she is. This is my slightly A/U fic answering most questions ppl have about her. R&R Pwease???????
1. Default Chapter

The Real Teela  
By: Teela Zain Elmes  
  
Rating: pg-13  
Warnings: Death, language, and yuri.   
Pairing: Officially none slight yuri for some of it though.  
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Teela is the way she is. This is a A/U fic about her three years at G.O.A. R&R  
  
A/N: Hi ppl. I changed my name. Before it had to do with DBZ. This story was inspired by GataFairy. You should read her story about Teela, it's cool. This fic just answers a few things about Teela using my own theories. If there is something wrong with, like something about Teela I didn't know and got wrong, pwease tell me in a review. (Mainly like her mysterious secret thing about her connection or whatever to the ingrids and goddesses.) I'm pretty sure no one knows except the writers and maybe they don't even know. Anyway ppl I can't stress these two things enough, This is what I consider Alternate Universe because I've only seen two episodes and don't know much about the series, and you must must remember to read and Review. Pwease!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BTW Her candidate # will be 1 considered people call her First.)  
  
**Rereads the A/N. ** hmm big ol' run-on sentence at the end.  
  
  
The twelve year old girl smiled at the doctor as he took her blood.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head sending waist length teal locks tumbling across her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone happily. For she was soon to become a repairer. The doctor just had to make sure she was healthy enough and qualified. She had already passed a physical test.   
  
"Alright Miss Elmes, you are ready to go. I'll call you in a couple of days with results.  
  
Teela Zain Elmes walked out into the waiting room, to her older brother, Tamaganki.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. I think the doctor thought I was weird, though. I mean he found it weird that getting shots and stuff didn't hurt me."  
  
"I find that weird too. Only because you're my weird sister. Everything with you is weird." He ruffled her hair, playfully.  
  
"Hey!" she protested, but giggled anyway.  
  
Unfortunately that would be Teela's last time spent at home in the colony with her brother.  
  
  
Dr. Kadawaki looked through the microscope at the blood sample for Teela. To get a blood type. And boy did she get a blood type. Total positive EO, showing great EX potential. This girl would do no good as a repairer. No siree. She would make a perfect Goddess pilot. She was sure Teela would be a goddess pilot, but first she had to ensure Teela's place. Picking up the phone Kadawaki dialed a number.  
  
  
"G.O.A. Director speaking."  
  
"Ma'am I have some interesting you may want to hear. It's about a positive EO blood type."  
  
"You're wasting my time, Dr. I suggest you don't bother me with silly blood types."  
  
"No ma'am. This is a girl."  
  
"A girl. Now you have my attention."  
  
"A girl came in today and yesterday, taking tests to be a repairer. I got a sample of her blood today to determine a type to send up in her medical file. I just tested it out and she proved EO positive. I have a feeling she'd become a very useful pilot."  
  
"Yes Dr. I understand. Very well. Have her sent as a Candidate. She will go through full training as required. I have no doubt though that our little beautiful child will make it though."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Three days later Teela and Tamaganki were outside along with hundreds of other people trying out for G.O.A. It was loud with all the people talking until a man stepped up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.   
  
"Thank you all for coming here. It has been a delight to have you all try out. Unfortunately we couldn't take all of you." The man paused a chorus of Awwws ran through the crowd.  
  
"When I read you name go to the building on the right. Celia Landau. Giketsu Naru. Maria Spia. Calliope Muse. And Sakuya Kumashiro."  
  
The group of five girls entered the building at the right. Teela's eyes geared up. She hadn't made it This had been her dream.  
  
"Awww don't worry Teel. I'm sure they'll call your name. If we stick around..."  
  
"No point. Girls can only be repairers. All the people they just called were girls."  
  
The man continued, "Now when I read you name enter the building to your left."  
  
Teela and her brother began to walk away.  
  
"Carson Daily. Gareas Elido. Kanzei Senko. Xander Syall. And well Teela Zain Elmes."  
  
Teela stopped dead. Her name had just been called. Maybe she'd get to be a repairer after all and they forgot to say it before. She turned bach around and stared at the guy, who gave her a nod.  
  
Letting go of her brother's hand she entered the building on her left. There were a few staff members and four other boys around 14 or 15. Boys? Teela looked around confused. Shouldn't there be some girls here?  
  
"Welcome everyone. I am Azuma. You have all been excepted to the G.O.A. as pilot Candidates. There is something different though."  
  
A pilot candidate? Her? No way. She had to be in the wrong place. She raised her hand as another kid did. He had messy green hair and an aura surrounding him. Teela had always been one to notice auras. No one else seemed to though. As her brother always said, "You're a strange girl Teela."   
  
"Yes you boy, with the green hair." Azuma pointed to him.  
  
"What's the chick doing here? Shouldn't she be with the repairers?"  
  
"That was my question sir." Teela added.  
  
She wasn't shy nor was she afraid to jump right in to something. The boy glared at her.  
  
"Well I have orders she's to become a candidate. Teela Zain Elmes, correct?" Azuma answered.  
  
Teela nodded. Azuma went back to checking his charts. Five minutes later he called people up one at a time. Teela was the first one. They pointed some laser advice at her upturned wrist. A few seconds later they were finished. She looked at it. In black bold numbers it said 01. She was going to be a candidate. This was so amazing.  
  
At least she thought so then.  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Daahhhhh. Okay. I wasn't planning on making this multi-chaptered, but it's going to be long and before I spend so much time on it. So it like now more than one long chapter. That way you can read in increments. If you like the story. I say right here right now, I'm an evil insane hypocryte. I usually don't like it when others do this, but if you want me to continue this story I'll have to get at least 5 good reviews. I keep the number low though unlike most people. Sank you. R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting Friends

The Real Teela  
  
  
A/N: Here is the second chapter. Gomen ne that it took me awhile to get out. I thought of a bunch of other stories and had to get those out first. So enjoy. R&R Pwease.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teela glanced at the green haired boy who walked beside her and would not stop glaring at her. They were walking to the docks so they could take off and head to the G.O.A. After awhile she got annoyed with it.  
  
"Excuse me do you have some sort of problem with me? Or do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Don't push it. You shouldn't be here and you know it. A girl a candidate. I bet you'll be gone within the first week. Either they'll realize the mistake they made, or you won't be able to handle the training." He sneered.  
  
"I can handle anything. As the song goes, I can do anything better than you."  
  
"Alright. I'll take you right here, right now."  
  
"One I don't fight people I don't know and two your not worth my time."  
  
He threw a punch aimed at her face while saying, "You can call me Garu."  
  
She caught his fist, "Nice to meet you Garu. I'm Teela."  
  
She side stepped a kick and ducked another punch.  
  
"Fight back!"  
  
Block. "I won't fight you."  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing?" Azuma called out.  
  
He was in front of the group and they were in the back. Teela gave Garu a smile then said,   
  
"I had some questions and Garu here was answering them."  
  
Garu gave her a questioning look. She returned with her own look that said 'Let me handle it" He shrugged.  
  
"He was answering with his fists?" Azuma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes I uh asked him to show me how to throw good punches"  
  
Azuma gave her a look of his own that said he didn't believe her and everyone went back to walking.  
  
"You owe me one," Teela informed the astonished boy.  
  
Garu opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind, and shut it.  
  
A few hours later they docked at the G.O.A. Teela filed inside with all the students. There were lots of people there. She made her way carefully, but some guy with a frosting covered muffin ran into her. He was the one that fell, not before getting the frosting all over her shirt though.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. But they were chasing me and...."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have other shirts." She said, smiling.  
  
With her help he got up. She wiped most of the vanilla frosting onto the floor.  
  
"I'm Teela."  
  
"Rio."  
  
They shook hands and continued to walk.  
  
"Who exactly was chasing you?" She asked.  
  
"A couple of instructors who caught him sneaking food. He should've known that you're not allowed your own food." Said another boy, who caught up with them.  
  
"Yu, I was hungry. They don't feed us until tomorrow. I had to have something. And my mom made me a bunch of really good muffins for midnight snacks." Rio whined.  
  
Teela spotted Garu off to the side with another blonde boy. They were talking friendly, like they already knew each other. She with the two boys following walked in their direction, trying not to get trampled by the crowd making their way to the opening ceremony.  
  
"Garu, hi!" Teela called waving, so he'd see her.  
  
"That is the girl I was telling you about." Garu said to the boy.  
  
The boy smiled as they walked up to them.  
  
"Hi, my name is Earnest. Garu was telling me about you."  
  
"You two know each other?" Teela asked.  
  
"You two know each other?" Rio himself asked, putting emphasis on the 'you'.  
  
"Garu and I rode up here together. I saved his ass back on the colony." She explained.  
  
"And I met Earnest on vacation once when I went to his colony."  
  
"I met Rio on the trip up here as he relayed all the rules to me." Rio said pointlessly.  
  
"Several times" Yu added.  
  
Rio sweat-dropped.  
  
"So I hear you're a candidate, not a repairer." Earnest said.  
  
"Yes. I don't really know why. Maybe they saw I had some pilot qualities and that I'd go to waste as a repairer."  
  
"Yeah or maybe this is some publicity stunt." Garu muttered.  
  
"Wait you're a candidate? This is so wicked cool. I can't believe this. You must be the first female ever," Rio cried, excitedly.  
  
"Why don't you call her First then?" Yu commented.  
  
"Okay" the other boy agreed.  
  
The group sweat-dropped now.  
  
"I think he was kidding." Earnest said.  
  
Rio shrugged, "Ready for the ceremony First."  
  
The five of them laughed as they walked off. These were the happy days, before hell destroyed their lives.  
  
A/N: That was good, ne? Just to explain a few thing, I don't really know the other pilots personality. Except for Garu maybe. I see Rio as a Zero type person and Yu like Clay, but more silent. R&R Pwease. 


	3. Disturbing Dreams

The Real Teela!  
  
By TeelaZainElmes  
  
  
  
A/N: Irony-sama I got the next chapter out. I can't believe it. I couldn't think what to add to this chapter that's why it so freaking long. I actually thought of a good plot. At least I think it's good. Oh well. R&R Pwease! ^_^!  
  
  
  
"Hey First, this is so cool! I mean you're a girl pilot candidate, and you don't have to be in any special dorm, and we all have the same dorm!" Rio exclaimed, as they walked down the hallway after the opening ceremony.  
  
Teela smiled. Her life was perfect right now. She'd get to be a Goddess pilot maybe, and for the first time she had friends. She couldn't believe her luck.  
  
They came to a door that read 1-5 on it.  
  
"This is it." Gareas announced.  
  
"Yes it would be" Yu agreed.  
  
"Shall we go in then?" Teela asked the group of boys.  
  
"Of course." Gareas answered.  
  
As they stepped through the door Teela felt a shiver go down her spine. A voice seemed to whisper to her. A haunting, chilling sound that she didn't like.  
  
"Don't get comfortable little one."  
  
That's what it said. She decided ignore. She could've imagined it anyway. She had always imagined voices when she was younger.  
  
"I can't wait to start training tomorrow1 this is going to be so cool!"  
  
Yu shook his head at Rio. The boy was too hyper for his own good. He didn't know how they'd ever be able to sleep.  
  
And speaking of sleeping the group had to decide who got what bed.  
  
I call the bed farthest from the door!" both Teela and Gareas called at the same time.  
  
They glared at each other. This was obviously going to be an on off rivalry.  
  
"I'm not sure those two should be allowed on the same colony, let alone the same room." Earnest commented.  
  
Rio had already settled down in the bed closest to the door and Yu the bed next to the last one. Earnest took the one next to Yu and they waited for who ever won this glaring contest.  
  
"I get the bed, I'm the girl."  
  
"So you've entered the man's domain."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"So you play by our rules. My rules. And my rule is I get what I want. And I want the last bed. So I will get the last bed. You underst…"  
  
He looked at her only to find she was no longer standing in front of him. Instead she had moved to the last bed. A smile on her face.  
  
"Good night Gareas. I'll keep all that in mind."  
  
  
  
"Elia she's not listening. She doesn't believe."  
  
"Yes Heltage I know, but it's not my fault if the little one chooses not to listen."  
  
"She's too innocent. It'll be a shame to see it all go."  
  
"Yes but we must. I'll try to make it as easy as possible, but we can't rake away the other four. We need them."  
  
"It'll be hard enough still."  
  
"Well I have a plan. And I'll start tonight. Little ones always been a girl to pay attention to dreams."  
  
  
  
"NO! MOMMY, DADDY!" the little girl screamed as her parents were ripped away from her.  
  
"We have to get out of here. NOW!" her brother yelled.  
  
He picked her up and began to carry her off. The little girl kicked and screamed, and struggled to get away. The image of her blood soaked parents burned in her mind forever.  
  
"Teela we have to go."  
  
The 5th colony massacre and only two casualties and 20 wounded. Still only two casualties. Later identified as Mr. and Mrs. Elmes.  
  
Gone. In one attack it was gone. The blast hit him literally ripping him apart. More blood. More blood than Teela wished to see in her lifetime. Too much blood. A lifeless body that was no longer a body. Many of them. Not just him, but others.  
  
A shadow. The shadow of a girl. She was walking down a narrow corridor in GOA. She stopped as someone un-shadowed appeared before her. It was Koru. A malicious smile appeared on his face as he lifted a gun.  
  
"Sir?" the girl asked frightened.  
  
"It must be done. The little one must understand."  
  
With that he pulled the trigger.  
  
Teela sat up suddenly desperate for breath. Calmly she began to gain it. Never before had she had such a dream. So vivid, so real. There was something odd about it. Different than any other dream she had ever had.  
  
Carefully and quietly she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Without bothering to switch the light on she began to splash water on her face.  
  
"I told you not to get comfy, Little one…"  
  
  
  
"That was a little harsh."  
  
"It had to be done. I don't want her to feel the pain of lost loved ones. She must sever all connections of those feelings. Otherwise it will be harder when the time comes."  
  
"I suppose you right sister, but you should let her be happy while she can be."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? A little intense, ne? I've never written something like that before, I hope it was good. Scary dream. And what is Elia up to, hn? Well that'll come later. Next chapter introduces a made up character of mine. R&R Pwease! ^_^! 


	4. Partners!

The Real Teela!  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter. I thought that last one was good. This one introduces my made up character. She's pretty cool. Anyway, moving on. R&R Pwease! ^_^!  
  
"I love syphilis more than you."-Spike  
  
  
  
"Alright candidates, today you meet your repairer. Your partner for at least the next three years. You're to work together and get along. As you know there is no fighting within GOA."  
  
Azuma looked his group up and down. Rioroute raised his hand. Azuma swore that if he said he was hungry he'd hit him. He'd known the boy for three days now and had been asked about food a total of (and yes he counted) 22 times.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Instructor, Sir, I'm hungry."  
  
"Now is not the time Candidate 05! You can eat at lunch before you meet your partner. Now all of you, running laps. Now!"  
  
Azuma pointed to the track they were to run on.  
  
"Whatever Old man," muttered Gareas as he started toward the track.  
  
"What was that 02?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
They all began their laps. Rio doddled behind not in the mood to run, being so hungry. Earnest and Yu went at their own paces, matching each other. The other two though were running their fastest and keeping perfect pace with each other.  
  
"Hey Garu," Teela called, when she had caught up to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So I never saw you back at the colony, what area did you live in?"  
  
"Section 42. You?"  
  
"Section 35."  
  
"I knew someone from there."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
They continued their conversation about their home. It was a bonding moment. An off part in the rivalry. Each second she kept perfect pace with him  
  
  
  
Teela stalked toward her table with Gareas and the others. She was really happy. Thoughts of her nightmare faded. Friends. This was the first time she had ever had friends. Everyone at the colony stayed away from her thinking she was a freak. Now she had real friends though. Ones who liked her because she was a freak.  
  
"Don't get too close Little one…"  
  
The voice again. Teela stopped and scanned the lunchroom to see if she could find the source. She was too busy to notice the person walking toward her until it was too late.  
  
BAM! Someone smacked right into her. Both fell to the ground.  
  
"I am SO sorry. Are you all right?!" It was a female.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The girl helped her up, giving Teela a full view of her amazing looks. She had the perfect figure with neon green hair that reached mid-way down her back. Sparkling green eyes matched and semi-tanned skin completed the look.  
  
"Sorry about that again."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't get hurt easily."  
  
"I'm Celisa Vanderby."  
  
"Teela Zain Elmes. Pleasure."  
  
They began walking toward the table.  
  
"Hey Celisa, who's your friend?" A blonde girl called.  
  
That girl and three others came up to them.  
  
"Girls this is Teela. Teela this is Leena, Tune, Phil, and Kazuhi."  
  
They said their hellos all except Kazuhi who merely nodded.  
  
"You all should sit with me and my friends." Teela invited.  
  
"Where do you sit?" Phil asked.  
  
Teela led them to the table. Proper introductions were made and they all sat down.  
  
"So your all repairers?" Rio asked.  
  
"Duh you blockhead! We're girls we have to be repairers!" Phil said with a glare.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Earnest.  
  
"How so?" Kazuhi asked.  
  
"Teela's a pilot candidate." Earnest answered.  
  
"Brother, is this true?" Kazuhi asked. She sounded like she couldn't grasp the fact that a woman could be a pilot.  
  
Yu nodded in response.  
  
"You're seriously a pilot?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yes. Don't ask why. I'm not sure myself."  
  
"That is so cool!" Celisa exclaimed, "What number do you have?"  
  
'I am 01."  
  
"Oh my Goddess, so am I. that means I'm your partner!"  
  
"Uh oh. You're not going to have one of those giggly girl moments are you?" Gareas complained.  
  
"Of course not!" Celisa scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't giggle" Teela added.  
  
They turned, looked at each other, and began to giggle. The green haired boy let out a groan.  
  
"Hey Phil are you going to eat your lunch?" Rio asked the girl across from him.  
  
"Of course I'm gonna eat you blockhead!"  
  
"Sorry I'm still hungry though."  
  
"You can have mine." Yu and Kazuhi said at the same time.  
  
"Freaky." Rio commented.  
  
"Not really." Said Tune.  
  
"Yu is my brother," said the dark haired girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everyone here?" Azuma asked the room.  
  
A chorus of yes reached his ears.  
  
"Hey blockhead, what are you doing here?" Phil asked when she notices Rio.  
  
"That blockhead Ms. Deed is your partner," said Azuma with a smirk.  
  
"Rio and Phil are pair 05, Yu and Kazuhi are pair 04, Earnest and Tune are pair 03, Gareas and Leena are pair 02, and Teela and Celisa are pair 01."  
  
They all went up to their partners, ignoring Azuma's speech on getting along.  
  
"This is so cool that we get to work together!" Celisa exclaimed.  
  
Teela laughed lightly, "Yes it is. I hope to see a lot more of you over the years. Not just in classes."  
  
"You bet! I can tell your gonna be my best friend.  
  
Teela smiled as something whispered, "Little one…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A shadowed girl walked down a hallway aboard GOA. The only thing seen was a flash of green. She stopped as Kuro appeared before her holding a gun.  
  
"Sir?" she questioned, puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the little one must understand…"  
  
He pulled the trigger, shot ringing through the halls. The girl fell in slow motion. Now she could be fully seen. Her green hair was ruffled and green eyes lifeless, as blood began to stain her repairer uniform. Still Teela could not figure out who it was. Even as she rounded the corner to come upon the body of her one true…  
  
  
  
She sat straight up in a panic. Who had that been? She seemed so familiar yet not at all. Teela wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. She had to figure out these dreams.  
  
This one seemed to start where the last one ended and continue. There was something about these dreams. Something she couldn't forget. Maybe she'd tell Celisa about them. Celisa might be able to help.  
  
  
  
"It didn't work sister."  
  
"I know Heltage. Why the hell is the little one so stubborn?!"  
  
"Just let her be Elia. You're not going to change what is meant to happen."  
  
"I just don't want her hurt."  
  
"Well sometimes it cannot be helped. We must all give up things. Make sacrifices. So must the Little one.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay that was a little strange. I don't like the middle of this chapter. The end is good though. I like the name Elia and everyone has for Teela. Little one. Hee hee hee hee. R&R please. 


End file.
